


The beginning of a domestic bliss

by Herminah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminah/pseuds/Herminah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where John is new at the Univeristy and finds things...mysteriously interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of a domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edye](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edye), [lostinsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostinsherlock).



> This is the first time i'm posting a fanfiction on the internet so please, be gentle with me.I hope you like it. :)

“Dr. Watson”, “Dr. H. Watson”, “Dr. John H. Watson”

John was on his desk, trying to get used of the word “ _doctor_ ” in front of his name. He was certain he will not get used to it very quickly. He wrote his name several times to see how it’ll looked on paper, he sighed and pushed it aside, along with his medical books and notebooks. This was a big day for him. New lessons, new opportunities, new life. The bell rang and he looked at his watch. "Bloody Hell!" He was running late, he picked up his backpack and filled it with books, pens and notebooks. He didn’t have the time to look at himself on the mirror and maybe fix his hair a little. He didn’t even notice what he was wearing, the only thing that mattered to him was his lessons.

The class was on the other side of the campus and he was running like he was on a Marathon. ”Allright, Chemistry. Class 21b.” He was repeating it again and again until he found a black metal door with the sign “Chemistry, 21b” on it. When he opened the door and entered, the professor and the students looked at him like he was a bull on a glass shop. He was by the looks of him. All flushed red, with black jean trousers, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Hair messed up and a face that was saying ”Holy shit, I’m in trouble”. The professor showed him his seat and went back on his blackboard. He glanced a look around until he turned back, only to see a guy, looking at him intensely with his hands in front of his face. John paused for a second but turned back to the board again. His mind was running to the guys eyes, Blue-green with a touch of silver inside them. ” _Why was he looking at me like that?Did I do something that bothered him? Why should i care? Why am I thinking about this?_ ” He shook his thoughts off his head and took out his notebook. The professor was talking but all he was listening was “blah, blah, blah, prescription, blah, blah, amount” John coughed quietly and tried to listen again, but he had the feeling that the guy, one row behind him, was still looking at him. The feeling of his eyes, piercing his back, made him scratch the back of his neck like it was a mosquito bite. It didn’t help, it only made is worse because the student behind him lifted his hand up to complain, he turned around when he heard him saying the professors name, but after a minute he placed it back down, with a frozen face. John noticed that the eye-piercing guy told him something in his ear that made him freeze but couldn’t hear what. The guy looked back at him while he was whispering to the student and John gulped and turned around quickly. ”His face… Jesus, his face was…was…enchanting. That hair, those eyes, the cheekbones…the lips…” John coughed again and bit his lip. This was weird. Very weird for him. He wasn’t the type of guy who liked other guys, he was straight. At least he was trying to convince himself that he was. He had days where the ladies were running behind him and he liked that, he liked the fact that he was desirable.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The bell rang and it was the end of the lesson, John was still writing the last sentences that were on the blackboard. He was moving his head again and again, trying to finish the notes but the students were in front of the board and the professor erased them. ”Damn it.” He said quietly to himself looking at the unfinished sentence, packed his stuff and walked towards the professor showing him his notebook.

“Professor, do you have any of these notes to copy?”

“I’m sorry Watson but these were new notes. I haven’t wrote them on mine yet.”

John sighed and the professor continued.

“Wait a minute, Holmes. Come here a minute please.”

John turned around and saw the same eyes from before, coming towards him. He held his breath and looked away. He realized that there was no one else in the classroom apart from him, the guy and the professor. The guy walked in front of the desk looking at the professor.

“Yes, sir?”

“Can you give your notes to Watson here? He didn’t finish and I already erased them.”

John slowly looked up at the guy and then he realized the guy was smirking at him.

“Of course sir…”

“Good. Now if you please excuse me, I have other lessons to attend to.”

The professor took his books and bag and walked outside. It was quiet between John and Holmes. John coughed and said.

“Thank you for giving me your notes. Can i have your notebook? I’ll give it back-“

“I don’t have them in my notebook.”

“But, You said you will give them to me.”

“I did. I didn’t say I had them in my notebook.”

“Then how are you gonna-“

“I have them in here…”

He raised his index finger and poked the side of his forehead. John smiled and he smiled back.

“I see. Then, would you like to meet in the cafeteria in an hour? ”

“Sorry, cafeterias are very dull for me…How about your room?”

“Uumm, okay, sure. 20:00?”

“Sounds fine.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

John was in his room pacing up and down, brushing his fingers through his hair and talking to himself.

“Okay, okay. Keep it cool, it’s just notes nothing special. Just open the door, welcome him, take the notes, write down the notes, thank you, Bye bye now.”

He shook his head at the thought and said again.

“No, no. That’s very rude. Okay … hhuuhh. Open the door, welcome him and take the notes. Write the freaking notes down and thank him for giving them to you. Then say you have homework and that he should get going. Yes, that’s polite. Yes! I’ll do that!”

There was a knock on the door and he turned around. He asked

“Who is it?”

“Your notes.”

“Funny very funny” he said to himself and opened the door.

“I suppose you forgot about our appointment…”

“No, no it’s just that..my mind was miles away and-“

“Nice room you got here. Very…” Holmes walked in and took a look around, he saw a pair of red boxers laying on Johns bed. He lifted up with his index and looked at John. “…Promising…”

Johns eyes widen, snatched the boxers from the other mans hand and stuffed it in the closet.

“Yeah, heheh. I was doing some ironing and that one got away. Sorry, i don’t even know you name.”

“Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

“Nice to meet you I’m-“

“John Watson.”

“How did you-“

“I saw it on you notebook on the desk.”

“Are you always cut peoples sentences off?”

“When it’s necessary.”

“Right, ok.”

They sat down on Johns desk and he opened his notebook to the page he was writing previously. Sherlock was talking and John was writing almost mechanically because his voice was very relaxing and deep, he could hear it for hours. What he didn’t notice was that Sherlock was looking at him with one hand on the desk, covering his mouth and playing with his fingers, and the other was on his crossed legs, clenching the fabric of his trousers above the knee. His eyes were scanning Johns face and expressions and the more John was licking his bottom lip from thinking, the more his fingers were clenching the fabric. Sherlocks eyes were locked on Johns lips for a big amount of time when John lifted his head up and towards his direction. Sherlock looked at him and asked.

“Is there something wrong?”

“You’ve stopped talking.”

“Did i? My apologies.”

He swallowed and continued

“My throat is a bit dry… -“

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t offered you anything. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes. Two sugars.”

John stood up and walked to the little area of the room that had for a kitchen. He opened the cupboard and placed two mugs on the counter next to him. He turned on the kettle and walked back to the desk and sat down, saying.

“So. Since we’re taking a break, tell me something about yourself.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Umm. What are you doing on your free time?”

“I don’t have much free time but when I do, I read, deduce people, play the violin-”

“Sorry, did you say deduce people? ”

“Yes.”

“What are you deducing about them?”

“Mostly things that other people pass by, like Mr. Jones.”

“The professor? What about him?”

“He’s a sex maniac. His shoes never have laces because he wants to take them off quickly. His shirts always have clip buttons, also to remove quickly and without ripping the buttons off. His hair is messy and his neck usually has a lip stick mark on it.”

John was looking at him without blinking and said slowly.

“And what are you deducing about me?”

Sherlock started moving, leaning closer and closer to him until they were inches apart.

“You don’t sleep very well because your roommate comes to your room late every night and wakes you up. Your hair smells like peppermint because it’s your favorite scent on your shampoo and you use peppermint tea bags as well. You have all your clothes stacked carefully because you like being tidy, your lips are usually dry because of the peppermint tea and your tea is ready.”

At that moment, the kettle was whistling, alarming John to stand up nervously, take it off it’s base, and pour it in the cups. He spilled some water out, burned himself a little and he gasped, which made Sherlock smirk a little. He placed the tea bags in along with two sugars on one of them and walked to the desk only to find Sherlock a few steps away from him. John almost dripped the tea and Sherlock took the mugs out of his hands and without breaking eye contact, he placed them on the counter. John started walking backwards and eventually his back was on the door, Sherlock looked at the door and locked it.

“Looks like you have no way of getting out now…”

He placed the key inside his pocket and placed his hands slowly on Johns body. One on his shirt and one on the door next to Johns head. John slowly said while he was looking at Sherlocks lips.

“We…we need to finish the notes, I have to fini-“

Sherlock placed his lips hard on Johns and his body started pressing Johns on the door. John grabbed the back of his head and grabbed his black curly hair. His other hand was on his back, pulling him closer to him. John thought he never felt like this before. It was like his feet were off the ground and his stomach was flying away. As for Sherlock, the only thing he had in mind was that the man who was kissing him, had definitely earned him. They were kissing for three minutes until there was a knock on the door, they stopped, opened their eyes and pulled away, fixing themselves up and John tried to open the door but Sherlock coughed a little and John turned around to see that the key was on his hand, he tossed the key to John and he quickly unlocked the door and opened it. It was his roommate, Nick.

“Come on man, Why did you locked the door?”

“Sorry mate, we were studying and we didn’t want to be interrupted.”

Nick walked inside and saw Sherlock, sitting on the desk, holding a pen and a notebook.

”Sup? I’m Nick. Johns roommate.”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

They shook hands and John sat on his bed.

“Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I need to take a nap because there’s a big party tonight at the cafeteria and I want to be energized.”

Nick laid on his bed and John nodded and turned to Sherlock.

“Okay so I guess we’re done with the notes…”

“For now…”

“For now, yes.”

They walked towards the door and before Johns closes the door, Sherlock whispered to his ear.

“I’ll see you at the party.”

He licked his earlobe and John hissed quietly closing his eyes, he nodded and closed the door. He closed his notebooks and went to take a shower. He turned on the faucet and cold water was running on his face and, naked now, body, he played the kissing moment on his head again and tried to cool the hot feeling off.

Sherlock was in his dorm room now, caressing his violin with his fingers and every time his fingers met the cold wood, he rubbed it like it was Johns back. The neck of the violin was like Johns backbone and he caress it many times with his eyes closed. He was thinking that John might be the only man, who made him feel like this. Pleasure and ecstasy at the same time, making him wanting more. More to explore of John and more to enjoy for himself.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 21:30 and Nick had already left the room when John woke up. He took a nap as well because he was tired of all this excitement between him and his new “ _friend_ ”. He put on a check shirt with red and white colors, jeans and converse shoes, he fixed his hair a little and walked outside, towards the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw his classmates and Nick with his friends but Sherlock was nowhere to be found. John sighed and walked over the drinks table, he took a sip from his fruit punch (which someone also added vodka) and took a walk around, waving and smiling to anyone who said “ _Hello_ ” to him. He walked over to the vending machine and as he was about to place some money to get a snickers, he turned his head to his left and saw a familiar figure, talking to a guy close enough. He went a little closer and realized that it was Sherlock. The way he was talking to the other guy, was making Johns head boil. “ _Why is he talking to him like that? Does he like him? What we did was just for fun??_ ” John felt the green eyed monster coming over him so he decided to leave when Sherlock saw him and shouted his name but John didn’t hear it over the loud music and talking. Sherlock grabbed his hand and John turned very quickly in response. He smiled a little and said

“Hey...Didn’t see you anywhere so I was about to go and study.”

“I found you now, you don’t have to go.”

“Actually I think I will. This is not for me. The party I mean…”

“Come on, i’ll introduce you to a friend of mine.”

“No really, it’s fi-“

Before John was about to finish, Sherlock grabbed his hand again and dragged him to a corner where a tall, handsome red hair guy was sitting, talking to another guy. Sherlock let go of his hand and placed it on Johns waist, making him blush a little.

“John, I would like to introduce you to Jake Ashmond.”

“Hey, what was your name again?”

“John-“

“Dr. John Watson.”

Sherlock interrupted him but John looked at him and said.

“Yes…Dr. John Watson.”

He finally found the right name for him. They both smiled and shook hands. After 2 hours the party was going insane and the guys were still talking.

“So John, Sherlock here says that you like peppermint tea…”

“Yeah, I enjoy it very much. Why?”

“Because i find it also quite nice, It cools you and warms you at the same time when you drink it. Just like my good boy Tom here. He cools me when I’m hot and warms me up when I’m cold with his big arms.”

Jake cupped Toms face and kissed him passionately. John froze for a minute and looked at Sherlock. He saw a hint of “ _want_ ” in his eyes and said to Jake.

“I’m afraid we have to go now. John doesn’t feel very well.”

“It’s okay, we were leaving as well… “

They shook hands again and left the cafeteria.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

There was a small silence between John and Sherlock as they were walking down the corridor to Johns room until Sherlock opened his mouth.

“You were jealous.”

John blinked a few times and tried to find his key again.

“What?”

“I saw you when you were at the vending machine, the look on your eyes. It was the green eyed monster, or at least that’s how people say when it’s about jea-“

“Yes, okay. I was jealous!”

He opened the door and walked in leaving Sherlock closing and locking the door. He turned to face him and said.

“I was because I thought we had something going on and believe me Sherlock, I didn’t expect for this to happen to me.”

“You are a ladies man, I can see that. But it didn’t stop you from kissing me back…”

“No. No it didn’t, you wanna know why? Because when we kissed I felt like I was…I was-“

Sherlock stepped closer, setting a finger to Johns mouth and whispered as he was leaning.

“Just show me.”

Their lips locked perfectly and they started from passionately to aggressively kissing. Sherlock was walking with John towards the bed and when they reached it, he pushed John and fell together on the messy sheets and hard mattress with him on top. Sherlock started hiding his hand under Johns shirt, massaging his torso and licking his neck, John started moaning his name, tried to play with Sherlock but he pinned his hands with one hand on the mattress and smiled.

“Relax…give yourself to me.”

Sherlock said and with the other hand, he ripped Johns shirt. Soft muscular skin was exposed and to Sherlocks surprise, he was fit as hell. He grinned like a hungry tiger waiting for his pray to be eaten and sunk his teeth to his chest. John moaned louder and freed himself only to turn himself and his lover around to be on top.

“My turn now…”

Sherlock nodded and John leaned down and kissed him once again. The kiss became harder and rougher but still passionate. His fingers traveled from Sherlocks neck, down to his trousers and started playing with the waist rubber of his boxers. John could feel Sherlocks erection becoming even harder as Sherlock pulled his hair back a little while moaning, he was doing it so slowly and gently it made Sherlock impatient. He lifted himself up and grabbed john saying

“You’re torturing me boy… I can’t let this happen…”

“Then, let’s see what you’ve got…”

He laid John down again and started licking his ear and nibbling it. He placed his hand inside Johns boxers, playing with his erection and John took Sherlocks thumb and started sucking it. John was certain this was the end of him, he couldn’t feel more alive in his life. As for Sherlock, he was also sure that he was in a complete nirvana, memorizing every moment of it. After a while, and a lot of anticipation John said

“Sh-Sherlock...please...i-i-“

“What John? What do you want? I want to hear it.”

He said with a rough voice, still sucking him.

“I...want...you...!”

This is all he wanted really. He even forgot where he was.He didn’t give a shit about anyone at that point, he just wanted to share himself with this guy. Sherlock Holmes. The guy who eventually made him feel free. Sherlock took out of his jacket a small bottle of lube and squirt some in his hand. John asked

“You’ve been caring this with you every time?”

“Only when you’re with me…”

They smiled and kissed again while Sherlock opened Johns legs for better accsess, he bit Johns lip and slowly entered him. That’s when they both moaned even louder than before. He took his legs and lifted them up to his waist. They were heavy breathing with eyes locked to each other and John could see in Sherlocks eyes the ecstasy and pleasure he was giving to him. Sherlock was feeling that he will never get enough of this, the passion they share and the unhidden feelings .At this point, both knew they were falling for each other. John turned and he was on top again placing Sherlocks hand to his thighs. He was moving slowly and hard, making Sherlock hiss and sink his nails to Johns skin. Both men were coming to a climax soon so their movements quicken.

“I’ll…huh…I’ll never get enough of you!”

Sherlock said and lifted himself up, hugging john, still moving inside him. John placed his hands on his thighs to balance himself, Sherlock grabbed his head and bit his neck, and with one more thrust, they came at the same time together. With the loudest moan they could ever shout they finished. Both were trying to catch their breaths, and Sherlock collapsed to Johns chest. He was caressing his hair and stroking his back while Sherlock lifted the covers on top of them. They didn’t care they were in a mess, all they cared about was this. While sleep was coming to get them, Sherlock said

“Your roommate will come soon...”

“He’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep. i’m not moving a finger right now.”

  ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The time was past eleven and John opened his eyes. He looked at the time and stretched himself, he turned and saw that Sherlock wasn’t next to him. He stood up and covered himself with a towel. There was a note on the desk.

“ _Thank you for the outstanding experience you gave me. i’ll text you tonight. –SH_ ”

John smiled and threw the paper in the bin. He went to take a shower and later on went to have breakfast at the cafeteria. He saw Jake coming towards to where he was sitting and said.

“Good morning Jake, how are you?”

“Morning Dr. I’m great! How about you?”

“Never been better! Umm have you seen Sherlock?”

“Yeah he was here half an hour ago and took some chocolate pudding with him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He usually eats chocolate pudding when he’s excited or really sad. I don’t know which one was it though…”

“Oh, well. Sherlock is a mysterious guy, you know that.”

“Yeah, hahaha. Anyway I have to go now. See you later.”

“Bye.”

John finished his breakfast and went to his dorm room. His roommate was there and fast asleep in his bed, he sat on his desk and started reading because there was a text coming soon and he wanted to clear his head. It was 21:00 pm when John closed his books and hit his forehead on the desk.

“Finally finished…”

His phone ringed and he had a message.

“ _Good evening. How are you feeling?” –SH_

“ _Hey. I feel like a wreck from all the reading…I need a break.”-JW_

“ _Come over. I have a surprise…”-SH_

John smiled and after a minute he replied.

_“Does the surprise involve chocolate pudding?”-JW_

_“How did you know about that?”-SH_

_“You should get some whipped cream as well. I like it…especially on skin…”-JW_

_“Get over here…now.”-SH_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

John took his jacket and left the room. He knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds, he found himself pinned on the door with a pair of lips stuck to his and a set of hands grabbing his thighs. He smiled inside the kiss and after a minute they pulled away inches apart. Sherlock said with hungry eyes

“How can you turn me on by a text message??”

“You turn me on just by looking at you…”

“It’s part of my charm…”

“You better use this kind of charm only on me, okay?”

“Don’t worry John, I was going to…”

John walked to the center of the room and looked around. Everything was messy and the furniture were vintage old. The bed was made from carved wood and it had dark purple sheets on it.  John sat on it and caressed the fabric of the sheets, he looked at Sherlock who was coming towards him.

“This is really nice. Soft and cozy.”

“It’s a pirates color. When I was younger I wanted to become a pirate.”

“You should get a shirt with that color. And you could be a pirate, searching for treasures…”

Sherlock leaned his face closer to Johns, their eyes locked and got lost inside each others eyes. They brushed their lips and Sherlock said

“John?”

“Yes…Sherlock?”

“You are a treasure…”

“Really?”

“Yes, my treasure...”

John lowered his eyes to Sherlocks lips and John said.

“Well you are extraordinary...”

Sherlock licked his lips and that made John lick his too and continued.

“Quite extraordinary …”

They both smiled and kissed as Sherlock pushed John gently on his back on the mattress. This kiss was different. Gently and slowly, they were in perfect harmony and loyalty with each other. They both knew at this moment, they’ve fallen for each other.  It was the beginning of a domestic bliss…

                                                                                                                                                               

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! i hope you liked it and i'd like to thank Johnlockgifts for the opportunity to make this and share it with you!  
> Please leave a comment to tell me if you liked it or not :D  
> My Tumblr: http://herminah.tumblr.com/


End file.
